The 3D Mirror Game : Heroes Come Back!
by Xenon Darkgray
Summary: New : Prolog  / Ketika sebuah game menjadi kunci dari dua buah cerita berbeda. Rin & Len. Luka & Miku/Kakak. Atau Ayah dan Ibu?/Satu kunci untuk satu jawaban/ Dua jalan, satu kunci/ Mind to CnC & RnR?
1. Trailer  Preview

(Note : Preview ini adalah prekuel dari kisah mereka, dan awal dari perjalanan kisah mereka.)

**Accueil™**

**mempersembahkan**** :**

_**Vocaloid a Preview of a fanfiction –**_

**With genre's : adventure, family, school life, mistery.**

**Rating : Everyone (Specialy Teen)**

.

.

_**Ketika sebuah game membawa kedalam satu jawaban dalam dua pertanyaan berbeda –**_

_**Mati untuk menyelamatkan lawan, atau menang demi keluarga…**_

.

.

**(The Miror Farplane girl, Megurine Luka –)**

"Aku bermain Miror game, Miku."

"Aku mau lihat?"

"Silahkan…"

.

.

"Aku lihat kakakmu Luka, tidak masuk ke sekolah. Kemana dia?"

"Kakak?"

.

.

"Kau tahu, Luka terbaring di rumah sakit!"

"Kakakku dirumah sakit?"

**.**

**(The Guardian Farplane, Hatsune Miku –)**

Berperang dalam sebuah dunia buatan, Miror game…

"Kakak?"

"Miku, aku… bukan kakakmu. Aku hanya roh kakakmu yang terjebak di Miror Farplane, jika kau ingin aku kembali. Kalahkan pelindung Shining Stars!"

"Shining stars?"

.

.

_**Demi menyelamatkan seorang kakak…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dikalahkan atau mengalahkan –**_

_**.**_

_**Dua cerita… satu akhir bahagia…**_

**(The Stars, Kagamine Rin –)**

"Ayah, ibu?"

"Rin, Len, kami punya game baru. Namanya Miror Game!"

"Miror game?"

.

.

"Rin, Len ayah dan ibu terjebak di dunia game mirror. Kami akan segera keluar!"

.

.

"Rin, ayah dan ibu telah tiada."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Satu-satunya cara mengambil kembali mereka dari dunia game itu adalah dengan melenyapkan gadis _Miror Farplane_."

.

.

**(The Shining, Kagamine Len –)**

"Semua akan berakhir!"

"Ayah dan ibu akan hidup!"

.

.

_**Bertempur memperebutkan kunci…**_

_**Dalam sebuah misteri…**_

_**.**_

"Kau akan aku kalahkan gadis biru!"

"Aku yang akan mengalahkanmu kuning."

.

_**Keluarga atau kakak?**_

_**Rin dan Len, atau Miku yang harus menang?**_

_**.**_

**The 3D Miror Game : Heroes Come Back!**** By ****Accueil**

© 2012

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, etc.**

.

.

**01 April 2012, Accueil™**

**(Next » Prologue)**

**Jika Anda memilih Miku, klik ****next**** menuju prolog Miku & Luka.**

**Jika Anda memilih Rin & Len, silahkan menuju prolog Rin & Len.**


	2. Prolog

**Accueil™ is back!**

**Prolog**

Layar komputer menyala dengan indahnya, merefleksikan bayangan seorang gadis berambut kuning yang tengah berdiri dengan gagahnya diseberang sana, di suatu tempat seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut yang sama dengan gadis itu, dia mengayunkan benda tajam bernama pedang kearah makhluk aneh berbentuk gumpalan awan hitam.

Kemudian gadis itu memberi isyarat kepada pemuda yang tengah melawan para makhluk aneh berbentuk gumpalan itu. Pemuda itu mengangguk kecil dan melompat kearah gadis berambut kuning itu, dalam hitungan detik mereka berdua telah menghilang dari tempat itu.

_Accueil_

_Hokaido, 27 April 2014_

Angin berhembus pelan melalui jendela yang terbuka di dekat sebuah vas bunga menyejukkan ruangan penuh dengan komputer, membelai wajah dua orang manusia yang tengah mengusap keringat mereka. Yang satu seorang gadis berbando dan yang satunya lagi pemuda berkacamata.

"Itu menyenangkan." Ucap gadis itu tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, tapi kita harus hati-hati, aku penasaran kenapa mereka bisa meninggal di tempat itu." Ucap pemuda itu dengan serius sambil membuka kacamtanya.

"Mereka masih hidup." Gadis berambut kuning dan berbando putih itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan yang didalamnya hanya ada komputer. Sementara pemuda berkacamata yang ada disampingnya hanya tersenyum miris sambil menatap gadis itu keluar dari sana.

_Accueil_

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah kesana-kemari diiringi suara sepatu sekolah berwarna cokelat miliknya. Kemudian, dia berhenti dan duduk di tepi ranjang menatap wajah manis yang sedang tertidur di sana. Gadis pemilik sepatu cokelat tersebut menghela napasnya dua kali, matanya yang semula memperhatikan wajah manis yang sedang tertidur itu, kini menoleh kekiri tepat pada selembar kertas bertuliskan sesuatu disana – untuk Miku. Gadis itu berjalan mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya dengan tanpa suara.

Tangan kecilnya menggenggam kertas itu dengan geram dan melemparkannya ke smebarang arah, matanya menatap tajam keluar jendela. Lalu gadis itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan serba putih itu dengan langkah tegas.

"Aku akan melindungimu, _Onee-chan_."

.

.

.

.

**The 3D Mirror Game : Heroes Come Back!** by Accueil

**VOCALOID © Yamaha corporation, Crypton Future Media, etc.**

.

[Onee-chan = Kakak perempuan]

.

Prolog – END

Mind to review?


End file.
